Anata あなた
by Dany LopMes
Summary: Existe un motivo más para seguir con vida, no es la venganza ni el odio, sino más bien un sentimiento del cual nunca te habías percatado.


_**Hola ^^"hoy traigo un one-shot de Mikasa y Eren, espero les guste ;)**_

**_ADVERTENCIA: tiene spoiler del capítulo 50 del manga, no está tal cual ya que le he hecho algunos cambios._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayame, la historia es una parte de mi auditoria xDD_**

**_(no hago esto con fines de lucro) Bien, ha leer se ha dicho :33_**

* * *

_**Anata **_**あなた**

Una vez más se repetía la historia, la ira que sentía era tanta, que parecía emanar de su cuerpo, el monstruo causante de su deseo de venganza volvía a aparecer. Tenía el propósito de matar a ese titán que hace cinco años le había arrebatado lo más valioso para él, y hoy, hoy le arrebataba una parte de su ser.

El hombre que consideraba como un segundo padre, estaba muerto, el cobarde, el alcohólico, Hannes había dado su vida por salvar la de ellos.

Siempre había tenido claro lo que quería, quería salir de aquellas murallas para ver el paraíso que el mundo exterior le ofrecía a su llegada, quería matar a todos los titanes que había sobre la faz de la tierra, simplemente quería un lugar donde no existiera el miedo. Hasta ese preciso momento creía tener sus propósitos muy bien planteados, a tal grado que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero al verla ahí, sentada a un lado suyo, herida por poner su vida en sacrificio por salvarlo, hacia que todas sus metas desaparecieran de su mente. La notaba tan indefensa y llena de miedo, como no la había visto desde aquella noche la cual había marcado el destino de la azabache.

_**-Eren, mírate, has estado luchando otra vez ¿cierto?-Carla Jaeger sostenía una cesta repleta de ropa mientras veía como el par de niños se dirigían hacia ella.**_

_**-Esos maleantes comenzaron todo-Mikasa se poso detrás de un golpeado Eren, mientras trataba de defenderlo.**_

_**-No quiero ser ridiculizado por ellos-llevo su brazo hasta su rostro para así poder limpiar un poco este ultimo.**_

_**-¿Y entonces? Eventualmente tuviste que ser rescatado por Mikasa ¿cierto?-ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por el descubrimiento de su madre-no te debería importar si están o no equivocados, no debes pelear contra ellos-se acerco a su hijo, dejando a un lado la canasta para poder limpiar su cara sucia-eres un hombrecito ¿no es así? Tú eres el que debe cuidar de Mikasa, no ella de ti**_

-Soy un inútil, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no he podido hacer nada-las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color esmeralda-mamá, al final, después de de todo, sigo sin ser de ayuda.

Una gran horda de titanes comenzaba a rodear a los soldados, Eren y Mikasa se veían fijamente debido a que esta hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, Armin trataba de defender a un inconsciente Jean de un titán, con la única cuchilla que le quedaba.

-Eren, no es así-la oji-azul tomo por el hombro al castaño-hay algo que quiero decirte-por más que quería ya no podía contener las lagrimas-gracias por estar ahí conmigo siempre, gracias, gracias por haberme puesto esta bufanda –decía de manera entre cortada mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel objeto color rojo que era tan preciado para ella y acercaba lentamente su rostro al de él.

-Solo es una bufanda-aparto de su camino a la morocha para así poder hacer frente al titán que hace escasos segundo se había comido a Hannes-te la pondré las veces que quieras, desde hoy te ayudare como tú lo has hecho conmigo, prometo protegerte siempre.

Se propuso mantener a salvo a la razón por la cual su vida tenía sentido, sentir su respiración tan cerca de la suya, había despertado emociones que nunca antes había experimentado. Daría todo por mantenerla con vida, al igual que a su amigo y ha el mismo, ya que si uno de los tres muriera, los otros dos no soportarían el dolor y pondrían más en riesgo su vida.

-Ahhh-concentro todas sus fuerzas en la palma de su mano, logrando que de esta saliera una brillante luz blanca, el titán acusado de la muerte de dos de sus seres queridos fue acorralado por otros de su misma especie, acto seguido comenzaron a devorarlo-vámonos-tomo por la mano a la azabache para que esta le siguiera.

Él era el que tenía que darle las gracias a Mikasa por darle la fuerza cuando creía que todo estaba acabado, por confiar ampliamente en el, por ayudarlo y defenderlo, pero sobre todo por el simple hecho de existir, le confesaría sus sentimientos, su amor, su preocupación y las sensaciones que frotaban en él desde ese preciso momento al tener su mano entrelazada con la de ella, pero no ahí, ni ahora, encontraría el lugar perfecto en el preciso momento.

* * *

Estuvo demasiado corto, lo sé D: pero espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y también gracias (pero este por adelantado) si es que te tomas un ratito de tu tiempo para dejarme un Review, nos estamos leyendo.

Martes 8 de octubre de 2013, México

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Dany_**


End file.
